parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Skylanders Academy (Sodor Academy) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heros) * Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) * Sir Topham Hatt as Eon (Sir Topham Hatt and Eon are both in charge of Sodor Island and Skylanders Academy) * The Policeman as Kaos (Thomas and Spyro are both angry with The Policeman and Kaos, because The Policeman was a real villain in Season 1 "Thomas Breaks the Rules") * Lady Hatt as Kaossandra (Lady Hatt and Kaossandra are both relationships with Sir Topham Hatt and Eon) * Mr. Percival as Hugo * The Barber as Glumshanks * Hefty (from Smurfs) as Eruptor * Ashima as Stealth Elf * Rajiv as Pop Fizz * Postman Pat (from PP) as Jet-Vac * Amy (from Sonic X) as Sprocket * Sally (from Sonic SatAM) as Chill * Vanila (from Sonic X) as Hex * Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Wind-Up * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Roller Brawl * Blubber Bear (from Wacky Races) as Snap Shot * Axel as Ka-Boom (Axel and Ka-Boom are both strong and wear red) * Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Flashwing * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Ninjini * Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) as Food Fight * Edd (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Trigger Happy * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Cy * Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan and American Legends) as King Pen * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Bad Breath * The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as Golden Queen (The Evil Queen and Golden Queen are both mean and evil queens) * The Big Wolf (from The Little Engine That Could) as Wolfgang (The Big Wolf and Wolfgang are both evil wolves) * Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack (Hurricane and Chef Pepper Jack are both evil, mean, and wear red) * Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Chompy Mage * Lotso (from Toy Story 3) as Broccoli Guy * Frankie as Dreamcatcher * Vinnie as Fire Viper * Alfred (from Sodor Dark Time) as Strykore (Alfred and Strykore are both strong, evil, and mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Crash Bandicoot Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Spyro Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Cynder Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Eon ThomasinTrouble11.png|The Policeman as Kaos LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Kaossandra Mr-percival-thomas-and-friends-76.8.jpg|Mr. Percival as Hugo ACloseShave52.png|The Barber as Glumshanks Hefty smurfs 2017.png|Hefty Smurf as Eruptor Ashima.png|Ashima as Stealth Elf MainRajivCGI.png|Rajiv as Pop Fizz Postman-pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Jet-Vac Amy Rose Lost World.png|Amy as Sprocket Sally Acorn.png|Sally as Chill Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X).jpg|Vanilla as Hex Mr_Chip_transparent.png|Chip as Wind-Up Origbelle2.png|Belle as Roller Brawl Mr_Blubber_20Bear.jpg|Blubber Bear as Snap Shot AxelinBelgium.png|Axel as Ka-Boom 10964c4a8daeaa500092fa81955dc526--duchess-aristocats-the-aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Flashwing Ariel.png|Ariel as Ninjini Timmy turner take picture 1.png|Timmy Turner as Food Fight Edd As Hammy.png|Edd as Trigger Happy Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Cy Paul Bunyan as Master of Trinity College.png|Paul Bunyan as King Pen RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Bad Breath The evil queen disney.jpg|The Evil Queen as Golden Queen Hoodwinked-wolf-w-wolf.png|The Big Wolf as Wolfgang MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade as Chompy Mage LotsoHugginBear.png|Lotso as Broccoli Guy MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Dreamcatcher Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Fire Viper Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Strykore The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Malefor Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball as Crash Bandicoot Category:Daniel Pineda